


Snowflakes in Autumn

by A Sirius Crush On Moony (Obsession137)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 23:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2526356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsession137/pseuds/A%20Sirius%20Crush%20On%20Moony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They just did not go together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowflakes in Autumn

**##**

_**Like snowflakes in Autumn,** _

James Potter was one-hundred percent straight, and everybody knew that. There was no question about it.

Remus Lupin was one-hundred percent in love with Sirius Black, and nothing on Earth could ever change that. It was the undeniable truth.

**##**

_**Flightless birds that can fly,** _

Remus Lupin was a strong person. Physically because of his lycanthropy, but he needed work on the emotional side. He tended to _break._

James Potter was a strong person, physically and emotionally. He always knew what to say and do. He could take care of himself, but he wasn't very good at taking care of others.

Except for Remus Lupin. Remus was a soft spot.

**##**

_**Blind people with perfect eyes,** _

James Potter loved obsessively and possessively.

Remus Lupin loved fully and equally.

**##**

_**Immortal though eventually they'll die,** _

Remus Lupin was a forgiving person. He tried to see the goodness in every single person, no matter what they had done.

James Potter was a forgiving person. He was also very stubborn and judgemental which prevented him from seeing the goodness in others.

**##**

_**Children who sit still at the park,** _

James Potter loved Sirius Black fiercely like the brother he never had. He would stand by him through everything. He would remain loyal always.

Remus Lupin adored Sirius Black more than he adored anything in the world. He would trust him through everything. He would never have suspected that Sirius would cheat on him.

**##**

_**Because they're fearless, but afraid of the dark,** _

Remus Lupin could not bring himself to forgive Sirius this time.

James Potter would have forgiven Sirius if it wasn't for the utter heartbreak he saw in Remus's eyes.

**##**

_**No fire here but they see a spark,** _

James Potter had no feelings for Remus Lupin, but he still felt the need to press his lips against Remus's when he found out Sirius had cheated on him.

Remus Lupin had no feelings for James Potter, but he felt the need to kiss back.

**##**

_**Like snowflakes in Autumn,** _

Remus Lupin knew what it felt like to fall in love with James Potter.

James Potter knew what it felt like to fall in love with Remus Lupin.

**##**

_**Unusual as pillows made of glass,** _

James Potter was a messy person. He was never organised, and was always stressing out about something.

Remus Lupin was very held together. He was relaxed, and helped James organise his life.

**##**

_**But despite all their impossibilities,** _

Remus Lupin knew that James Potter was the greatest person to ever walk into his life. He loved James, even though nothing made sense.

James Potter cherished Remus Lupin. He could not live without Remus lying in his arms and smiling up at him.

**##**

_**They fit like perfect puzzle pieces,** _

Remus Lupin and James Potter realised that love is unconditional.

A realisation that overruled every difference they had and made them utterly and completely faultless.

_**Like snowflakes in Autumn.** _

_**##** _

**~The End~**


End file.
